How To Fight Like a Pirate
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Crossover Pirates of the Caribbean.Isabella Swann is the daughter of Elizabeth.Jack comes, and Elizabeth is needed for as Pirate King.What happens when he takes Bella instead?she meets a beautiful bronze-haired man of course!FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**SUMMARY:**

Crossover Pirates of the Caribbean. Isabella Swann is drawn to the ocean for unkown reasons. Her mother, Elizabeth Swann, never talks about Bella's father. Bella knows nothing of her mother's history as....a pirate. An Italian line of powerful ships have been targeting other ships, and all of the pirates call another conferance. Jack goes to get Elizabeth....but what happens when he takes Bella instead? How will meeting new people, such as a certain bronze-haired boy, affect her life? And what happens when she finally meets her father....the immortal Will Turner?

Chapter 1: Captain Jack Sparrow

I sat on the edge of the cliff, watching as the sun glinted off of the rolling waves of the ocean. I closed my eyes, and listened in satisfactory as the waves crashed against the hard rock of the cliff beneath me. The air had a breeze to it, and smelt of salt. I could feel the soft sand on the cliff beneath my feet.

My name is Isabella Marie Swann, I'm 17 years old, and I am the daughter of Elizabeth Swann. I'm not quit positive of my mother's job, because she never speaks of it to me, but all I know is that she is some-what powerful. And that we have a lot of money….that's why we have the huge mansion-of-a-house and can afford the fancy dresses I am forced into. My mother always tried to keep me away from the water, for whatever reason, I was unsure. I always found the ocean fascinating….you never knew what was out there. I especially found it interesting because of all the fairytales my mother told me when I was little about a bunch of pirates, and how a women fell in love with this man who became a pirate. Those were always my favorite stories.

I never knew my father. I wasn't sure why….my mother never spoke of him. And I meant never. She never said whether he left us, if he was still alive, or even his name. I could only use my imagination at what he would be like….was he a powerful king? A noble? Maybe even a pirate….I was totally clueless.

"Isabella! Time for your sparring lessons!" yelled my maid. Or, caretaker. Whichever you prefer. Her name was Angela. She was very sweet, and my age. But I hated it when she used my full name. I got up and walked towards our huge home.

"Angela, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella?" I said as I walked into the house and started changing into my sparring outfit.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan—" I groaned. "I mean, Bella…..it's just polite for me to use your title."

"Well, my title stinks." I mumbled.

"What, Bella?"

"Nothing." I muttered. I stepped out from behind the wall and grabbed my sword. I quickly glances at the edges of the sword. Good, it was sharpened. I walked down the staircase and out to the backyard. My teacher smiled and greeted me before removing his sword. I grinned as I held mine, and our battle commenced. (sorry, I will do more sword fighting scenes later, but if I do it now, it will not be good later!)

-

I sighed as I changed back into my dress. I hated wearing all this, I don't know how anyone can stand it. And the fact that it shows more of your chest than I would like….

I walked back out to the cliff and watched the pier below, where ships were coming and going. I looked out at the water, and there was a huge, black ship. I was shocked at the size of it, and the speed was amazing. The ship bore black flags. Pirates. I ran down the hill and to the pier.

The ship pulled up close to the pier. The anchored and I watched as people started jumping down from the boat and lowering the ladder. One man struck me as odd, though. He had long black hair braided into dreadlocks, and he wore a bandana around his head along with a pirate hat. He had multiple rings on his fingers and necklaces. His clothes were baggy and he wore boots. He was rather dirty, and he walked almost as if he were drunk. He was headed towards me.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled, slurring his words. What the—"How have you been? Do you have any rum?" he asked me.

"Excuse me? I am not Elizabeth. I am Bella." I said, appalled that this man was speaking to me.

"Yea fine whatever. Elizabeth, you are needed—"

"Elizabeth is my mother. My name is Isabella Swann." I said, cutting him off. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. I fought the urge to throw up in my mouth.

"Well…..Isabella. You are quit lovely."

"Keep your comments to yourself." I muttered, my temper rising.

"Well, you are her daughter, I see you're wearing the piece—" he said, glancing at my necklace my mother had given me when I was little. "Let's go." He said, spinning around and heading towards the boat.

"Who the hell are you!?!" I demanded. He stopped dead in his tracks, and spun back around.

"Don't you know who I think I am!?!" he said in astonishment. I was silent until he finally said,

"Why, I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

**REVIEW!**


	2. How To Fight Like a Pirate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Chapter 2: How To Fight Like a Pirate

I stared in confusion at this strange man. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" I asked, blinking. "Jack Sparrow?"

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He said, emphasizing the word Captain."Well, Elizabeth never told you?!" he said. I continued to stare in confusion. "Elizabeth is the Pirate King."

I'm positive my jaw dropped. "My mother—the Pirate King!?! You've got to be kidding." I said, laughing.

"Well, yes....but no....but yes....I want it to be no, so it could be me, but it is yes." He said. "She is needed at the pirate conference....with the piece she holds. Since you are her daughter…and you have the piece, you work. Now let's go." He said, walking back towards the boat.

"Why should I go?" I asked.

"Well, would you want to stay here, in that dress, or would you join our ship and become a pirate. Your choice." He said, without looking back. I stood on the deck for a minute, contemplating. This is what I want, I have always wanted. To be near the ocean. Without another thought, I found myself picking up the bottom of my dress and running towards the ship. Jack poked his head over the side.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Swann." He said as I climbed the side of the boat. "Mr. Gibbs, take us out of here." he called to the back of the ship. The next thing I knew, the ship was moving through the water, and we were leaving the land behind us. I looked back at my home, and I saw my mother running to the pier.

"BELLA!!" she screamed. Jack smiled.

" 'Ello, Elizabeth!" he yelled, waving.

"JACK, YOU STUPID PIRATE BRING HER BACK!!!" she screamed. I waved as the boat moved out further into the ocean at an incredible speed. I was showed the room I was staying in and changed into some pants, boots, and a shirt. Ahh, heaven. I walked back on deck and over to Jack, who was drinking from a green bottle.

"So, what about my mother?" I asked him.

"The stories.....the stories she must have told you are true." He said, slurring his words. "Unless you don't want them to be true. Because if you don't want them to be true, then they don't have to be. Only they won't be true in your mind, but for everyone else they will be true. So does that make it true or not true?" I rolled my eyes at this weird man. The stories my mother told me....about the women and the pirate. They must have been true. My mother....she was the Pirate King. She never told me anything. She was a hypocrite! She didn't want me near the water, when she was a bloody pirate!

"Listen, Jack, you can't tell anyone I'm Elizabeth's daughter." I said to him.

"Don't worry, love, I won't tell a _soul_." He said, and then spun around.

"EVERYONE! ELIZABETH SWANN'S DAUGHTER, RIGHT HERE!" he yelled, running across the deck. Everyone's heads snapped over to stare at me.

"Jack! SHUT UP!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"You know, Isabella, it is not polite to tell someone to shut up." he stated. I rolled my eyes. "You have a temper. Much like Elizabeth." He said, grinning. I growled and stormed off to the other side of the ship. I noticed racks of swords. Well, might as well do something useful. I grabbed a sword and started sharpening it with long, sharp, strokes.

I was sharpening the swords when Jack came up.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature tells me that you are troubled." I ignored him because I was still mad that he announced to everyone who my mother was.

"Love? Hello? Come now, you aren't REALLY mad at me are you?" Jack said, sounding amused. I drew my sword and shoved it to his throat.

"Yes, I'm mad." I hissed.

"Do I have to say 'uncle'?" Jack said, still cracking jokes, even with a sword to his throat. I glared at him and pushed the sword a little further and a small ribbon of blood dribbled down his neck. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that." He said, drawing his sword and swinging it towards me. I pulled my sword away and blocked his sword, just in time. He pushed against my sword and it inched closer to me. I jumped backwards and slid the sword away and swung upwards from the left. He blocked it and swung again, which I repeatedly blocked. I jabbed but he crossed his blade with mine, I quickly ran to the left while he walked around parallel to me in a circle.

"You fight like—never mind." Jack mumbled. I screamed as I threw my arm forward, aiming for his chest, but he dodged out of the way and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward and pressing his sword to my throat.

"Now _that_, is how you fight like a pirate." He said, and lowered his sword.

"Bloody Pirates...." I muttered and walked off.

**REVIEWS! THEY ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE TO AN AUTHOR!!**


	3. Bloody Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own The Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Chapter 3: Bloody Pirates

The next couple of days were.....interesting, to say the least. Jack was the weirdest pirate I have ever....heard of. Since he's the only pirate I've ever really known. Well, along with the crew.

Now I sat in the crow's nest, keeping an eye out. I loved it up here, it was so beautiful. Suddenly the rope by the mass started moving, and Jack appeared next to me, holding onto the rope.

"Hello, love." He said, holding a bottle of rum in his hand. I rolled my eyes. "You know, your mother never could resist my charm. In fact, we kissed before." He said, grinning.

"Yea, and then she threw you to the Kraken." I said, grinning smugly. His grin faltered into a frown.

"That was quit unfair of her...."

"Why? You were the one they wanted." I said.

"Huh. You know those stories but you don't know of me?"

"She never said your name. I guess it wasn't all that important." He was totally frowning now, and I grinned in triumph.

"It will only be a matter of time, love, before you come running to me."

"Don't get your hopes up. Besides, you need to get rid of the rum." I said. He looked like just committed a murder.

"Rum is every pirate's best friend. It is too hard to even cut down on." He stated.

"I'll help you cut down on the rum—" I muttered, swinging my sword, and cutting the rope he was holding onto. He fell from the mass, and landed on some bags of supplies with a huge crash, and his bottle broke against the wood. He grumbled as he got to his feet.

"What is it with you Swann girls and rum?!" he yelled. I grinned as I sat back in my earlier position, and started mumbling "Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me...."

-Next Day-

"CAPTAIN! THERE'S A SHIP APPROACHING ON THE STERN!!" a man called from the crow's nest. Everyone's heads snapped to the back of the ship, and we looked out on the water. And, sure enough, there was a ship approaching. Fast.

Jack pulled his telescope out of his pocket and opened it, looking at the ship. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, but was unable to make out details.

"Uh, oh." Jack muttered. He dropped the telescope, and it fell to the ground, rolling to my feet. Jack started running around the ship, frantically, muttering something. "HIDE THE RUM!" he yelled. He ran and opened the lid to a barrel, and carefully climbed in, putting the top on. I picked the telescope up and looked through the lends. The ship was huge, and green. The flags were black.

"Jack....who's that?" I asked nervously.

"Who—what? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said from inside the barrel. The ship was closer now, and I could see people on the ship with swords. Not good.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Mr. Gibbs yelled. Everyone ran over to the swords and started grabbing some. I ran into my room and grabbed my personal sword and ran back to the deck. The ship was next to us now, and people jumped off the ship, onto ours, and I heard swords clanging all around me. I looked around at all the different pirates battling, just when a man jumped in front of me and swung his sword. I pulled mine up and blocked his attack, and then slid my sword away quickly, swinging towards his neck. He doubled back, and I ran towards the lines near the mass. He followed, and I got a quick look at him.

He had tousled bronze hair, and amazing green eyes. His face was chiseled so perfectly he looked like a God. His body was lean, but well-muscled. He swung towards me again, but was met with my sword. I grabbed a hold of the line and pulled myself up on it, standing on it as this man continued his assault, only to meet my sword. I swung towards his neck again, distracting him, so I grabbed hold of the rope tied to the mass and sliced it, and it pulled me towards the top of the mass next to the sails. He followed by cutting the other rope, and I balanced myself on the mass as I walked backwards at his approach. He swung his sword towards my neck, and the clang of my sword meeting his echoed through the air. This continued for a little while, until I slid down another line, back on the deck. But he followed me. This boy never gave up! He backed me against the edge of the ship, and knocked my sword from my hand. My hand gripped the side of the ship as he swung once more towards my neck, but I ducked, running under his arm and grabbed my sword. Just as he ran toward me, I jumped up, and with the flick of my wrist, instantly knocked his sword from his un-ready hand, and held my sword to his throat. I heard a clicking noise from my right. I looked, and a huge, buff man held a gun to my head. He was huge, and had brown eyes and curly black hair. All of a sudden, a barrel rolled across the deck and hit the mass. The top came off, and Jack stuck his head out.

"Carlisle!" Jack said, and everyone stopped fighting, but were frozen in their positions. It was quiet as Jack stuck his arms out and pushed against the barrel, trying to get out. He stood up, and stumbled, but the barrel was still on one of his legs. He tried to kick it off, and he ended up falling over. He finally managed to get up. "I'm okay." He said nonchalantly.

"Jack?" a blonde man said, lowering his sword from another man. "I thought that they already took the Black Pearl." The man, who I presumed was Carlisle, said.

"No one is taking my ship." Jack said confidently, walking over to Carlisle.

"You have _another_ women on your ship?" Carlisle said, nodding his head towards me.

"Ahh, on the contrary. That is the daughter of—"

"What did I say, Jack!?!" I yelled at him, still holding the sword to the boy's throat.

"No, Love. You said I couldn't say anything about Elizabeth....you never said anything about—"

"Elizabeth's daughter?" everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you perhaps remove your sword from my neck?" the boy asked. His voice sounded like the smoothest of velvet. It was an amazing sound.

"Could your friend perhaps remove his gun from my head!?!" I snapped.

"Emmett." The boy said, and the man lowered the gun. I lowered my sword, and he rubbed his neck. "We haven't been properly introduced." The boy said to me, sticking out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen." I warily took his hand.

"Bella Swann."

"How old are you?" he inquired, frowning.

"17." I mumbled. "You?"

"22." He told me. I listened in on Jack and Carlisle's conversation.

"Are you headed towards the conference?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes...no....yes, but I want to say no." he said, confusing himself again.

"Perhaps Ms. Swann's safety should be a little more…important? Since she is stepping in as the Pirate King?" Carlisle said. Jack waved his hand dismissively as if it didn't matter.

"Ah, she can fight for herself....you saw her kick your boy's butt over there." He said. I looked up at Edward, and he was scowling at Jack. A chuckle escaped my lips and his gaze snapped over to me, and I quickly looked away as if I hadn't done anything.

"Perhaps, but maybe I should have my three boys escort her on this ship to the conference?" Carlisle said.

"Yea fine whatever....Isabella, what did you do with my rum?!" Jack called, looking around.

"I…um….threw it overboard." I said, looking towards the sky. I heard Edward chuckle next to me, and I looked up to see Jack, staring at me, with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Why is the rum always gone?!" He sighed. "You Swann women will be the death of me."

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, you boys will remain on the Black Pearl." Carlisle said, as his crew started going back over to their ship. I looked at the three remaining boys, who were staring at me. Not with lust, they were just staring.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, and they all looked away except for Edward.

"You have a temper." He said, frowning. "This will be difficult."

"Now you know how I feel." Jack said, popping up behind Edward. "She's all yours, mate." He said, clapping him on the shoulder, before disappearing.

"I belong to no one!" I snapped. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Girls." Emmett muttered to Edward, looking at me. My expression turned murderous, and he cowered back, and walked away, whistling. The other man, who I presumed was Jasper followed after him, saying "Well, considering who her father is—"

"What did you just say!?!" I screamed, and everyone on the ship froze, and looked at me. Jasper cowered in fear. "What about my father?!"

"Nothing...." he mumbled. I drew my sword and held it to his neck.

"What do you know about my father?!" I demanded, and Jack appeared between us.

"On the contrary, love, what do _you_ know about your father? Because, perhaps he knows something, but knows that something could mean nothing? Or if it's nothing that could mean something, but be nothing to you? So that nothing could be something, but could also still be nothing. Or what if there really is nothing all together, but the something is something that others know will be something, and not nothing? Depends on how you look at it." Jack said quickly. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"What if I know nothing, so whatever something he knows will be a something to me, since I know nothing?" I said, smiling smugly.

"Well, what if the something he knows is something that is nothing because it is indeed untrue and he has no idea about the something that he is talking about?"

I lowered my sword and walked away. "Bloody pirates...." I mumbled, and Emmett broke out in loud guffaws.

They knew something, and I intended to find out.

**REVIEW!!**

**What is your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean movie and why?**


	4. Not Just Any Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Chapter 4: Not Just Any Girl

I carried the bucket of water across the deck to the kitchen. Since this morning, we now have three new crew members, who I have been trying to avoid. Jasper Hale was actually a kinder man, but he didn't say much. He had messy blonde hair that fell to a little above his chin. He had startling blue eyes and was of similar muscle build to Edward. Emmett Cullen on the other hand…was a freaking whale. He had so much muscle you'd think he took drugs or something. But on the inside he seemed rather child-like, from what I have observed. Emmett is 20, while Jasper and Edward are 19. Emmett is Edward's brother, and Jasper is their best friend.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." A velvet-like voice said from behind me, and I dropped the bucket, the water spilling out all over the deck. I didn't drop it because I was startled, but because I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Excuse me?!" I said, spinning around to face Edward.

"You need to learn how to fight like a pirate." He said, smirking.

"You know, if you are trying to get on my good side....you are doing a crappy job. I know how to fight! I take sparring lessons!" I said, and he scoffed.

"That is different than sword fighting properly." He said, and I drew my sword and lunged at him. He quickly drew his sword and struck it against mine with a resounding cling echoing through the air. I quickly drew it back and swung towards the right, which he blocked, so I swung upwards, and he brought his sword upwards and blocked my attack. His sword made a circle-motion around mine, knocking mine out of the way, and jabbed at me. I quickly composed myself and brought my blade horizontal to his attack in front of my chest, before pushing his sword away with my own. I jabbed my sword at him, and his sword swung up from my left side and hit against my own, blocking my way from bringing it back towards me, and he grabbed my arm and moved his sword to my throat, much like Jack had. He brought his lips close to my ear, and I could feel his cool breath on my skin, causing me to shudder.

"When you thrust into a jab, keep your arm close to your body." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. I shuddered, and he smirked as he removed the blade, and stepped back.

I took the chance to thrust my arm forward, doing what he said, but he quickly raised his blade in front of his chest, blocking my sword. But his sword was raised too high, and with the swirl of my wrist, my sword moved under his and knocked it from his hand. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me, holding my blade to his throat. It all happened within 3 seconds. I leaned my head in, and put my lips to his ear.

"When you block a jab, don't raise your sword too high. You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." I said, and he shuddered. I smirked as I stepped away, and sent him one last gloating look before picking up the bucket and walking below deck.

**Edward's POV:**

"When you block a jab, don't raise your sword too high. You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." She whispered, and I felt her soft lips brush against my ear. I shuddered, and she stepped away, smirking. She sent me one last gloating look as she picked the bucket back up and walked away. I couldn't help wonder who this girl exactly was? She was the strangest girl I had ever encountered.

Jack popped up behind me.

"I believe.....you were just beat by a girl, mate." He said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Not just any girl.....Will Turner's daughter." I mumbled

**AN: Sorry they have been short, they will get longer later. Promise!**

**REVIEW! Who is your favorite character from Pirates of the Caribbean?**


	5. IMPORTANT author's note

Author's note….Le Gasp.

Hey guys….okay, I freaking hate posting these as much as you hate reading them. I mean, I'm a cool author, right? I barely ever really post Author's Notes, and when I do, they are interesting...

But I HAVE to do this.

It's just I have been so stressed this week with school starting. You might say "Hey, it JUST started, how bad can it really be?" well I have had a lot built up, and it's all about to blow. I am STILL WRITING! I'm not quitting, I'm not putting any stories on hold or adoption, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be posting as much as I was. I was posting every day, but I can't do that now....maybe every 3 days or so. If I get lucky every 2.

Last year my grades suffered because I wrote SO much. This year I have to maintain a B average, and I have a lot of difficult classes, as this is my junior year of high school and I am preparing to graduate soon. Also, one of my teachers was arrested the other day for having sex with a student…it's really taking a toll on everybody at our school. My sister is also expecting a baby, so I have been busy with that. Also, only the people that know me personally know this, but I have a lot of animals—around 40 rabbits, 2 dogs, and 3 fish. It is difficult to take care of all of these animals, it takes so much of my time. I am always tired because I stay up to write…and I end up falling asleep in class. Okay, maybe I already fell asleep in Algebra 2....but the point is clear. Lawlz

And thank you so much to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. I may not always reply to reviews, because I get so many, but you should see my face when I check my email every day, and I have near 200 messages from fanfiction. I was sitting on the computer the other day with a huge grin and I felt so touched, my friend's like "What are you smiling at?" and I choked out, "All of my reviewers! I feel LOVED!" haha. Let me just tell you, he was laughing at how emotional I was. So thank you guys so much! Also, if you ever have any questions, I DO always respond to questions in reviews.

ALSOOOO....my main focus right now is Feel Good Drag. I don't know how soon I will be getting to Seeing Crimson. When I started the story, it was just a side thing. I don't know where I am going with it, unlike my other stories. All of my other stories I have the entire thing planned out. Here is a list of what my main focus is:

-Feel Good Drag  
-My Black Dahlia  
-A Lesson in Charades  
-It All Started With a Comment

So, if you read through this entire AN, you are amazing, and I, JasperSAYSrelax128, dub you amazingly fantastalistically awesome.

Peace, Love, and JasperSAYSrelax.

P.S. MY CHEMISTRY TEACHER EXPLODED A GUMMY BEAR! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!


	6. Your Big Head

Chapter 5: Your Big Head

**Jasper's POV:**

"What are you doing!?!"

"What does it look like?!?! Setting the sails! Or can your big head not see?"

"My head is not big...and you're doing it wrong."

"Have you looked in a mirror?! Oh, your head is so big it probably couldn't FIT! And yes, I am doing it right. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"On the contrary."

They had been arguing non-stop for the past 2 days. I had considered just finishing them off myself, if they didn't shut up soon. I glanced at my sword. It was looking mighty tempting right about now. They were both on the verge of tearing each others' throats out, considering how much they hated each other. Emmett and I were lounged across the deck, staring at the conflict with boredom. But now we stared at the furious-looking Bella, awaiting her explosion. Edward was smirking.

"I can do it better than _you!_" she screeched, throwing the rope down and stomping towards the supply closet. We watched as she shuffled around in there for a while, until Edward sighed and followed after her.

"That's not the right one." We could hear him say from inside the closet.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"No, it's not. That rope is too thin." He said, and we could hear more shuffling.

"Let _go,_ Edward!"

"No."

"Edward, _let go of the damn rope!"_

"No, this isn't the right one." We could hear things knocking over as they wrestled with the rope.

"_I don't care what you say!"_

Emmett and I watched as Jack walked by, drinking from a bottle of rum. As he walked by, his foot stuck out and kicked the door shut, the lock clicking. He walked away whistling. Emmett and I stared at the door in relief. It was quiet for a short moment, until we heard their voices through the door.

"Oh, he did not just lock us in a closet."

"I wouldn't know, all I can see is your big head."

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	7. Not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter 6: Not in Kansas Anymore

I changed Edward's age to 22!

**Bella's POV:**

"Ughh." I sighed, sliding my back down the door and sitting on the floor. Edward stood there, glaring at me.

"This is your fault." He finally muttered. His voice was low as we stood in the dark closet.

"How is it my fault?!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes in his direction. He remained standing. He sighed.

"You're always arguing my point." He admitted.

"Well your point is wrong." I snapped.

"You shouldn't talk to a _Captain_ like that." He said with venom in his voice.

"Well you're not much of a Captain when you're locked in a closet." I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"But a Captain nonetheless."

I frowned in confusion.

"I thought Carlisle was the Captain of your ship?"

"No, I am Captain. Carlisle is my father." He said stiffly, clenching his teeth. It was a rather odd reaction. I assume something relating to his father upset him.

"He bosses you around, and you don't like it." I commented, nodding in understanding. He looked at me fiercely.

"No, that's not it. Carlisle is only standing in right now as Captain, as a decoy. If we were attacked, the Captain would be taken, and I hold one of the Pieces of Eight." He answered, sitting down across from me. I continued to stare at him in confusion. Really, I didn't understand what everyone was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"Do you know nothing?" he asked incredulously. I clenched my teeth. He was really started to annoy me again, talking to me like I was stupid. I stared him down. Who the hell does he think he is? Oh, right—_Captain_ Edward Cullen.

I _almost_ forgot.

Too bad I didn't.

"No." I finally admitted, quiet and reluctant. He sighed.

"There's been a chain or powerful ships targeting us—targeting _pirates._" He started. "There's been a meeting called. We have to travel to Shipwreck Cove to discuss everything—although I already have a feeling what they're after." He said, glaring at the door.

"So, they're pirates attacking other pirates?" I asked.

"Yes, as much as we know." He answered, not looking at me.

"So what are these Pieces of Eight you spoke of?" I asked. He looked at me, and pulled out something from his pocket. He flicked it at me, and I quickly reached up to catch it. I held it between my fingers, and stared at the silver coin. That's when I heard the light ringing. It was strange, but it was definitely there. I lifted the coin to my ear, listening.

"What is that?" I asked, pulling the coin away from my ear.

"It's the call. But the Pieces of Eight..." he trailed off, pulling something from his belt. He held up a small, black draw-string pouch, and tugged at the strings lightly. He dumped the contents of it into his hand, and there, I saw a heart-shaped crystal rock. It was beautiful.

"Is that....is that a diamond?" I asked, leaning closer to get a better look.

"Yes, it's a diamond." He snapped, closing his palm and withdrawing his hand quickly. I sat up, blinking in shock. Oh no he did not.

"That was uncalled for." I hissed, glaring at him.

"Which brings us back to our first statement—respect a Captain." He shot back, tying the pouch back around his belt.

"Which brings us back to our second statement—why were you angry when you mentioned your father?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What makes you think I was angry?"

"Answer the question." I said, narrowing my eyes in determination. There was no way I was going to let him distract me, I wanted to know. He sighed.

"Maybe you'll know in due time...but I'm not angry at Carlisle." He said in a tone that implied the ending of the conversation. We sat in silence for a little while, waiting in the dark closet.

"I hate you, you know." I said, finally breaking said silence.

"Let us agree on one thing, then." He said.

"Why are you protecting me, then?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I definitely did not trust him. You don't just protect someone you hate—and as far as he was concerned, I was useless. What good what I do to him? Now, what good would I do to him _dead_, was another question that sparked my interest...

"You are now the Pirate King. You hold one of the Pieces of Eight." He said reluctantly. I blinked.

"Pirate King? Jack mentioned that."

"Yes. Elizabeth was Pirate King by popular vote, during a battle 17 years ago. Since you are her daughter, and she has renounced, you are Pirate King." He said.

"What about the piece?" I asked. He quickly drew his sword and aimed it at me, and I tensed in surprise. Was he about to kill me? Then, he flicked my necklace upwards with the end of his sword. I stared at the necklace my mother had given me many years ago.

"Huh. I've never seen it in person before." He stated, dropping his sword and sliding it back into its sheath.

"But why are you protecting me?" I asked again. He grumbled in frustration. He opened his mouth, about to answer, when the ship jolted. We stared at each other in silence, and listened as we heard yelling and scrambling around on the deck.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!" we heard screamed.

"Shit." Edward cursed as we jumped up. I started banging on the door.

"LET US OUT!" I yelled, hoping to capture someone's attention. My fists pounded against the heavy wooden door repeatedly until they grew sore.

"Get back." Edward commanded. I would have normally retaliated to such a command, but now was not the time when we were in the middle of a battle. I hurriedly moved aside, just as Edward rammed into the door with his shoulder. I watched as his muscles strained with the effort to knock down the locked door, but it wouldn't budge. He continued to try to knock it down, while we could now hear yells, screams, sword fighting, and guns shooting from the other side. The ship shook incredibly whenever a cannon went off, or when we were hit with a cannon ball.

Finally, Edward gave up, and moved aside, removing his sword from its sheath.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled, and started banging on the door again. "LET US OUT! JACK! JASPER! EMMETT!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Finally, Jack! What took—"

I was cut off as a rough, cold hand grabbed a hold of my wrist, and yanked me out of the closet, slamming it shut behind me. I was dragged across the ship's deck, where people around us were fighting, with flashes of color blurring around the ship. I struggled against the man's hold as he grabbed a hold of me and a rope, and swung away from the ship, sailing across the water. I groaned as my body collided with the hard deck of the ship, and closed my eyes shut.

"Sail away!" I heard a call, and heard many others hit the deck, returning to the boat. I opened my eyes and sat up, and looked around at all of the laughing men. They were all pirates—dressed as such, but they were different than the others. They were dressed more royal-like, in finer clothing. They had a different look about them, not English men. They looked more.....Italian. I stared at all of their beautiful faces, and I wondered idly if they had taken over the ship. Why were they here, on the Black Pearl? A bigger man approached me, grinning. That was when I really opened my eyes, and was aware of my surroundings.

I was definitely not on the Black Pearl anymore.

**I am so pissed. Orlando(Will) and Kiera(Elizabeth) aren't returning for the fourth Pirates movie! I am SO pissed! They were what started it all!**


	8. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	9. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
